


I'm Yours

by alittlebitwicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chicago - Freeform, M/M, Roommates, University of Illinois at Chicago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitwicked/pseuds/alittlebitwicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean kisses his roommate, Cas, unexpectedly, he scrambles to find a way to prove to Cas that he means much more to Dean than your typical roommate/best friends relationship. Dean plots with Anna who comes up with the perfect idea to have Dean win over her twin brother’s affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/gifts).



> Recipient: edom56
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, a smidge of boy kissing
> 
> Spoilers: If you know who Cas, Dean, Ruby, Anna, and Jo are, you’re good. Totally AU
> 
> This is for edom56 for the 2012 Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange.
> 
> Author notes: This started off completely different. But I blame Jason Mraz for what ended up eventually occurring. I don’t actually start the fic with the first kiss, instead I opted for a somewhat cold-opening, the fic beginning right after Dean has been rejected by Cas. It didn’t seem to fit with the flow of the story. You said you didn’t like angst and so I cut out that bit. I also tried to make it longer but I felt like the length of the story was perfect. I’m kind of in love with this concept and have already begun some timestamps taking place before and after the events mentioned. Happy Christmas, friend. I really hope you enjoy some Destiel fluff.
> 
> Addendum: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. If I did, the show would be A LOT different. I also do not own Jason Mraz, or his amazing song that inspired this fic.

 

** I'm Yours **

* * *

Dean stared down at his roommate. He had never met anyone as infuriating as Castiel Novak. For someone who was too goddamn smart for his own good, he was fucking idiot sometimes. They had been roommates for the past month, both freshman at The University of Illinois at Chicago and the moment Dean laid eyes on Castiel, he felt an immediate attraction. Dean had foolishly thought that the attraction was mutual. Dean felt humiliated and he just wanted to run away.

So that’s exactly what he did, he turned around, threw open the door and ran, ignoring the puzzled looks of his floor mates. He ran and ran until he was standing in front of Buckingham Fountain. It was dark and chilly, a typical October day in Chicago.

All at once Dean felt all of the emotions he had been running from crash into him and he fell to his knees and cried. He couldn’t get the image of Castiel’s face looking utterly disgusted. He knelt in front of the fountain sobbing and mentally chiding himself for his foolishness, his stupidity and his recklessness. Dean didn’t care if anyone saw or heard him. He wanted more than anything to be angry at Cas, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t because even as embarrassed as he felt he still felt more love for Cas than all of the other emotions currently raging through his body.

“Dean…” said a female voice he knew all too well. Dean wiped his eyes before standing up and turning around and saw Anna with a mournful expression on her face. He looked her dead in the eyes as she began to speak again.

“Cas told me what happened. Dean, I’m _so_ sorry. But don’t give up on him. He’s just-”

“No Anna! I don’t want to hear it! I kissed him and then he slapped me! Jesus fuck, his eyes…They said everything he didn’t have the chance to say. They were so full of disgust, like I had violated him! He’s such a piece of shit and I ho-”

Anna stepped forward into Dean’s personal space, glaring at him. Dean immediately stopped talking. Apparently, today was “Slap Dean Day” because that’s exactly what she did.

“Fucking hell, Anna! What was that for?” Dean shouted as he massaged his burning cheek.

“I’m sorry that my brother is an idiot and that you’re hurting. But he’s still my brother and I will not let anyone talk shit about him, which includes you Dean Winchester!”

Dean looked down at Anna, her voice sounding scandalised. Dean nodded and was about to apologise but she raised her hand.

“Anyway, I think I might have a way of getting him to _finally_ admit to himself how he feels for you,” she said with a hint of a smirk on her face. Dean felt a glimmer of hope as Anna began to explain her plan to try and woo his roommate.

It was simple really. Just go perform at the Student Union Open Mic Night. Anna had caught Dean singing and playing guitar one afternoon a few weeks ago. She scared the shit out of Dean when he heard her clapping from behind. He knew that she thought he was good, he didn’t really agree. He thought he was okay; it was just a hobby for him. He explained all this to her and then swore her to secrecy, which she had dutifully kept. So he really shouldn’t have been surprised when she suggested he sing a song and dedicate it to him.

“Anna, this isn’t a cheesy romantic comedy, this is reality!” Dean scoffs at her.

“Dean, just… Cas will love it! He doesn’t know that I know this, but he really loves it in films when one of the characters sings and dedicates a song to the one they love. He will melt and be putty in your hands!”

Dean stared at her thoughtfully. It sounded like a really good idea, making Cas’ favourite part of a romantic film actually happen to him. Dean decided that this would be the ultimate risk, either Cas really would “be putty in his hands” or Cas will reject him. Dean shook that last thought out of his mind. He couldn’t think like that or he wouldn’t have the nerve to attempt it.

He and Anna spend the rest of the three and a half mile walk back to campus discussing which song he would sing. They both decided that “Hey Jude” would be fitting as it held a personal significance to him and Cas knew that. Walking into the Dining Hall, Dean felt the spark of hope ignite in his chest.

* * *

Dean spends the night in Anna’s dorm room, deciding it would be best to give Cas some space and Dean was perfectly happy to grant him that. One of Anna’s roommates, Ruby, was out for the evening with her boyfriend, Balthazar. Dean liked Ruby, she was a “take no shit, tough as nails” kind of girl and Dean could respect that. Anna’s other roommate was a blonde girl named Jo who was charming but God help you if you got on her bad side. Dean had dubbed the three girls as “his angels”. A blonde, a brunette, and a red head, how could Dean not think of “Charlie’s Angels”? It was just in this case they were “Dean’s Angels”. He knew it was cheesy and only the three girls and Castiel knew. Dean smiled when he thought about Cas, he couldn’t help himself. Dean was utterly smitten with the angelic looking boy with the piercing sapphire blue eyes. As Dean finally drifted off to sleep, he dreamed about his and Anna’s plan working on Castiel.

* * *

Dean wakes with a start. He looks around the room and hears Ruby’s alarm clock whirring on the floor; he groans knowing the only way to turn the fucking thing off is to get up and catch it. He glares at the moving clock as if it’s his worst enemy. After a minute he finally gets out of Ruby’s bed and turns the alarm off. Dean has to admit, it is very effective at waking you up. He looks to his right and sees that Jo and Anna had already gotten up and were probably in the showers. He decides to be polite and take his leave before they come back. Besides he has to prepare for his performance tonight at the Uni’s student union open mic night.

Dean doesn’t have to walk far to get to his dorm, after all Cas and Anna’s dorms are on the same floor and three doors down. Dean stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath, praying that Cas had already left or was in the shower; anywhere except their room. He just wanted to get his toiletries and get ready for the day.

Unfortunately, the Universe had other plans. He began to push the door open as soon as Cas pulled, causing Dean to stumble right into his roommate. Dean felt his face heat up and he notice Cas’ fierce blush.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas says stoically.

“Oh… uh… Hey Cas.” Dean swallows the lump that has begun to form in his throat.

And then Cas pushes past him without another word. Dean walks into the room and shuts the door, the small spark of hope he felt earlier starts to burn out. He had to do something else to get Cas’ attention… And he sees his answer sitting on Cas’ bedside table. Cas’ iPod.

Dean walks over and picks it up, unlocking it and laughing a little when he sees that the last song Cas was listening to was _I Knew You Were Trouble_ by Taylor Swift. He was pretty sure that meant Cas was thinking about him. Dean felt his chest tighten and his face flush at the thought. He plugged the iPod into his laptop to see what his most played songs were. After waiting half a minute for iTunes to pop open, Dean immediately sorted all of Cas’ music from Most to Least played. The number one song must have been a sign from the Universe that Dean was going to succeed in his and Anna’s crazy endeavour. Dean immediately disconnected the iPod and carefully placed it back where he had found it. Then he went to Google searching for the guitar chords for the song he decided he would surprise Cas with later that day.

* * *

Dean had spent all day practising for tonight’s performance. He wasn’t fully confident with his ability to play the song and sing it without making a mistake, but he just would do his best. If Cas loved it, then it wouldn’t matter. He packed up his guitar and his chord sheets and walked to the Student Union, ready to face Cas and probably most of the University’s residential students.

The room where the open mic night was being held was already packed. After placing his guitar and chord sheets backstage with Gabriel Milton, the emcee for the evening, he searched the room for his Angels and Cas. He found them in the center front row. Ruby had probably threatened the lives of the original owners of the five seats. He swiftly moved towards them and sat in between Anna and Jo. Dean felt rude for not talking to either of them, but he was nervous. And he was two seats away from Castiel who had so far avoided making eye contact.

The lights dimmed and Gabriel made the introductions and announced the line-up for the evening. There were to be twelve performances of various material and Dean was dead last. He had asked Gabriel to not say his name, just his act, he wanted it to be a total surprise for Cas.

The performances went by in a blur and before he knew it, it was the eleventh act and Dean quietly excused himself saying he had to use the bathroom and he would be right back. Dean walked away as quickly as possible to get backstage and to his guitar. The eleventh act ended and the backstage crew and Gabriel appeared on stage to announce the evening’s final performance. He was starting to get nervous; he could feel himself start to tremor. He closed his eyes and took five deep breaths and breathed out slowly. He felt more relaxed and at ease, his tremor subsiding.

“Alright guys! This has been fun, and I’m sorry to say that it’s almost over. Our final performer for the night was a last minute addition. Please welcome freshman, Dean Winchester!” Dean strapped on his guitar and took a final look at his chord sheets before walking on the stage. _Now or never, Winchester._

Gabriel wished Dean good luck as they walked past each other on the stage. Dean murmured a “thanks”. He sat down on the barstool that was provided for him. He was center stage, all eyes on him but he only cared about one pair of sapphire blue ones. He saw Castiel in the front row, mouth agape in shock.

“Uh… This song is dedicated to my friend Cas.” Dean stated simply and winked at Cas before he started strumming and singing.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it_  
 _I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
 _I fell right through the cracks_  
 _Now I'm trying to get back_  
 _Before the cool done run out_  
 _I'll be giving it my bestest_  
 _And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_  
 _I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_  
  
 _But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
 _It cannot wait, I'm yours_  
  
 _Well open up your mind and see like me_  
 _Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
 _Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_  
 _Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family_  
 _And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_  
  
 _So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
 _It cannot wait I'm sure_  
  
 _There's no need to complicate_  
 _Our time is short_  
 _This is our fate, I'm yours_  
  
 _Do you want to, come on, scootch on over closer dear_  
 _And I will nibble your ear_  
  
 _I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
 _And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
 _But my breath fogged up the glass_  
 _And so I drew a new face and I laughed_  
 _I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
 _To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_  
 _It's what we aim to do_  
 _Our name is our virtue_  
  
 _But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
 _It cannot wait, I'm yours_  
  
 _Well open up your mind and see like me_  
 _Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
 _Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_  
 _So please don't, please don't, please don't._  
 _There's no need to complicate_  
 _'Cause our time is short_  
 _This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_

Dean finished the song to a loud applause. His friends in the front row were standing and clapping enthusiastically. All except for one; Cas sat in his seat for ten seconds looking Dean directly in the eye before standing up and approaching the stage area. Cas jumped up and stood in front of Dean and suddenly the room went quiet. Dean was holding his breath waiting for Cas to say something. It was truly the moment of truth.

All of the sudden Cas’ lips were on Dean’s who was completely still for a second before giving in and kissing him back. Dean pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boys frame, never wanting to let go. They broke apart when the room erupted in loud cheers and whistling. Apparently, Cas wasn’t the only fan of cheesy romcom moments. Dean smiled and leaned his forehead against Cas’ and inhaled his scent.

“Thank you,” Cas murmured before his lips returned to Dean’s.

Dean didn’t think he could have asked for a better result.


End file.
